mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Libra
Flame Libra is Yu Tendo's Beyblade. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion It first appeared in episode 20, where Yu used it to battle Ryuga. It was defeated, and Yu joined the Dark Nebula.He showed some power to Ryuga. In the survival battle, it was mentioned several times having defeated large amounts of bladers at once. Yu then met Benkei and Kenta and showed them his bey. Later, they were challenged by Hikaru and had a four way battle. Bull, Sagittario, and Aquario ganged up on Libra because of its amazing stamina, but it defeated them with Sonic Buster. Later, it took on Storm Pegasus and Rock Leone at the same time. After Kyoya forfeited, it battled Gingka and Pegasus ferociously, defeating them by using Inferno Blast to stop Pegasus' StarBlast Attack. In episode 26, battled Earth Eagle and the battle ended up as a tie, although Tsubasa still wasn't showing his true power. In episode 27, Yu and Tsubasa were sent to invade a challenge match. Yu went to the water stadium and Libra battled Rock Aries. Libra won by knocking both of them into the water, but the sonic attacks could repel the water, leaving Aries in a sleep out. Yu then competes in a tournament for a chance to win 10,000 Beypoints and gets into the finals with ease. Although he was supposed to work together with Tsubasa, they argued over who should defeat Gingka. Their argument eventually turned them against each other, with Libra and Eagle both creating massive shockwaves to cancel out the other. This caused a huge explosion in which Pegasus, Eagle, and Libra were defeated, and Kyoya won by protecting Rock Leone from the explosion with a tornado. In the first round of Battle Bladers, it faced off against Storm Pegasus and was defeated. As punishment, Yu and Libra had to battle Mizuchi and Poison Serpent. Libra was severely damaged in the battle but escaped by creating a blinding light. Yu later gave his ES performance tip to Kenta so he could defeat Serpent, but Kenta's bey, Sagittario was destroyed. Beyblade: Metal Masters A year later, Libra had been repaired and was seen defeating Earth Virgo in a battle. It then advanced to a battle with Earth Eagle, but the match was interrupted by Masamune. Tsubasa withdrew Eagle, but Yu continued to fight and was stopped by Unicorno. Masamune then left to fing Gingka. In episode 4, Yu finally got his chance to battle Masamune to the finish, and Libra used several special moves, but Unicorno was able to break through the Inferno Blast and defeat it. In episode 6, It battled Earth Eagle, and lost, putting Yu in the sub position for team Japan. Yu was begging for a chance to battle in the world championships, and when Masamune was absent in episode 15, he got his chance. Libra faced off against Aleksei's Burn Wolf, and won despite a stadium desinged to nullify its sonic power and allow Wolf to float. It battled Grand Ketos and Gravity Perseus alongside Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Unicorno, but was taken out early by the white Ketos' Grand Maelstrom. In a practice battle, it teamed up with Galaxy Pegasus against Earth Eagle and Ray Unicorno. However, the match was called off due to the team not working together well. It later faced Aquario and Thermal Lacereta with Eagle on its team this time, but the match ended in a tie when all eight special moves were unleashed and everyoned had a Stadium Out. In episode 22, It battled Counter Scorpio and Dark Bull alongside Earth Eagle. Libra did not participate much in the battle, only using Sonic Buster '''to give its opponents a disadvantage. However, Eagle's wild rampage caused all three other Beyblades to stadium out. Special Attacks *Sonic Wave : Libra fires several sonic blades at its opponent. *Sonic Buster : Libra creates a sand pit designed to slow down opponents and make them easier targets. *Inferno Blast' (''Last Judgement Inferno/Judgement Flare): ''Libra creates a green explosion of sonic waves. *'Sonic Shield : Libra is covered in a green aura and deflects opponents and their attacks. Game Flame Libra was released in wave two along with Storm Capricorn, Rock Orso, Lightning L-Drago, Earth Eagle, and Evil Gemios. It is a Stamina type Beyblade. Pieces Face Bolt: Libra *'''Weight: '''1.0g The Face on this Beyblade depicts '''Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Clear Wheel. Energy Ring: Libra *'Weight:' 2.8g The regular release of Libra is a translucent green, featuring scales on opposite sides. Mold Variations The original mold of Libra does not fit Metal Wheels correctly, resulting in a loose fit and rattling. This is later rectified in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set (Stamina & Defense) release. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally overshadowed by CH120. Performance Tip: Eternal Spike *'Weight:' 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. Video Game It is used by Yu in the fifth battle of the first sequence. The stadium that is used is the damage stadium. Its special moves are Avalanche and Blizzard Hold. Trivia *Libra was destroyed for five times. *1. By Reiji Mizuchi, with his Poison Serpent. *2. By Team Garcia *3. By Enzo Garcia *4. By Damian Hart *5. By Rago Gallery FlameLibra.jpg|Flame Libra as a toy Mfb eptitle21.png|Flame Libra featured on a title screen MFB Reaper.png|Scales, the beast inside of Yu's beyblade. CIMG2357.JPG|Flame Libra using "Sonic Buster" libramanga.png|Flame Libra in the manga LIBRA(2).jpg FLAME (2).jpg T125 (3).jpg ES (3).jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Beyblade:Metal Fury Category:Beys Category:Stamina Beys Category:S